Field
Some embodiments described herein relate to electromagnetic radiation (EMR) shields for use in connection with optical transceiver modules.
Related Technology
Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Electronic modules typically communicate with a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the host device and receiving electrical signals from the host device. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of electronic modules is the generation of electromagnetic radiation (EMR). The generation of EMR during the operation of an electronic module is a matter of significant concern because such EMR can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other systems and devices in the vicinity, which can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of those other systems and devices. Thus, the control of EMI effects is an important consideration in the design and use of electronic modules.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.